The Twelve Princesses meet Princess Cadence
Petting the ponies, Aurora said, "Don't you worry, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, Sunset, Applejack, Fluttershy. We still like you." Ding. Ding. Ding. "Uh-oh..." Mulan and the others looked at all the clocks the twelve queens had made as they all chimed together at the same time and all different looking. One had Donald and Daffy quacking. The second had a Combee buzzing. The third is with Duchess and her three kittens meowing. The fourth is an ostritch putting his head out and Eddy trying to chop it but misses every time. The fifth is Clayton trying to shoot the bird as it chirps repeatingly. The sixth is Uncle Waldo hanging out a bar doorway and hiccupping. And the last is SpongeBob spanking Squidward, who is whining. "I wonder what time it is." Queen Arianna said, as she pulled out her pocket watch with a picture Po and Shifu banging mugs together. It said 9:45 PM. "It's getting late. Come now, we go to bed." Tiana said. Twilight Sparkle and her friends yawned as Cinderella picked them up and they looked at Alice and her friends, "Goodnight, girls." Belle smiled and poked Wendy's nose, "You sweet little darlings." Timothy and the crows yawned too. "Goodnight, Spike, my little dragon friend," Ariel petted Spike playfully. Rarity and her friends were about to get down when Pocahontas spoke, "Rarity, you say goodnight too." Rarity went over to Spike and kissed him, saying "Goodnight, Spike." Rarity said sweetly. Spike blushed. "Now, go to sleep, little dragon. Goodnight." Spike then settled to sleep in his little bed. Lil' Urle was getting sleeping bags out of the bag for him, his brothers, and Timothy and they climbed in theirs, "This is your idea of comfort." "Solid comfort." Jim Crow said as he got in a comfortable place and sighed. Jasmine and her friends were also in bed, now wearing pajamas in their bed next to Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and they were already fast asleep in beds of their own next to the twelve queens'. "Hmm, look at them, girls." Jasmine nodded to Kairi and her friends, "They almost look alive." Twilight nodded sleepily and yawned, "Wouldn't it be nice if they were real and normal girls." Giselle said, "Oh well, come on. We go to sleep." The twelve queens settled in their bed and Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash did the same until... "Oh, girls?" Snow White asked. The ponies woke up again and frowned. "What is it now?" Applejack asked. "We forgot to open the window." Lila answered as Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and the other five climbed onto the twelve queens' bed to get to the window, climbed up and opened it ajar. The ponies pushed it more and hung onto it. They swung themselves back to the sill and sat down. "Oh, look, girls! Look!" Aurora pointed, "Look, the Wishing Star!" Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers, curious, looked at the bright Silver Star as Mulan and her friends got on their knees and murmured, "Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish we make tonight... Hey Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Sunset, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, do you know what we wished?" "No." the ponies replied, as Timothy and the crows listened closely and Mulan whispered, "We wish that our little girls might be real and normal girls." They lay back in bed and petted the ponies. "Wouldn't it be nice, just think. Twelve real and normal girls..." Queen Arianna whispered. "Very lovely thought." Jim Crow spoke, sighing. "But not at all practical." Timothy and the crows yawned and lay down to sleep. Jim Crow shrugged and fell asleep too. "Real and normal...girls..." The twelve queens stopped petting the ponies as they saw this and looked at the twelve princesses' mothers, who were sleeping away. Twilight Sparkle and her friends crawled under the covers with them and soon fell into a deep sleep. Suddenly, a white light from the wishing star appeared closer and closer. "Oh, what now?" Tyrone asked. "Hey, what's going on here?" Big Daddy Lou cried as he, his brothers, and Timothy hid inside a jar and watched as a figure appeared from the light. It was an Alicorn pony with a cerise coat, purple eyes, a mane and tail of violet, rose, and soft gold colors, and a cutie mark that presents a teal gem heart within the golden lace. Reverend Zachariah started to drool a bit, "What do you know? An Alicorn." The tall crow wolf-whistled. Jim Crow noticed his look and growled. The Alicorn who is known as Princess Cadence, turned towards Tiana, Cinderella, Belle, Ariel, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Giselle, Snow White, Lila, Aurora, Mulan, and Arianna, who were still sleeping, "Good women, since you twelve have given so much happiness to others, you deserve to have your wish come true." Then she turned to Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel and waved her horn, "Little dolls, awake." Her horn touched them and the strings on their backs disappeared. "The gift of life is thine." Then suddenly, the girls started to move and blinked, rubbing their eyes. Timothy and the crows saw this. "What you can't do these days?" Timothy spoked, surprised. Minnie and her friends moved their hands. "We can move..." Minnie realized they're talking, they covered their mouths in amazement, then Alice said, "We can talk?" Princess Cadence smiled as Wendy tried to stand up. "We can walk!" Unfortunately, she fell back down. "Yes, Wendy." Princess Cadence said. "I have given you and your friends lives." "Why?" Olivia asked. "Because tonight, your mothers wished for real and normal girls." Princess Cadence said. "Are we real and normal girls?" Lilo asked. "No, Lilo." Princess Cadence said as Timothy, Jim Crow, Lil' Urle, Big Daddy Lou, Tyrone, and a lovestruck Reverend Zachariah, in hiding got closer to listen, "To make your mothers' wish come true, will be entirely up to you." "Up to us?" Kairi wondered. "Prove yourselves brave, honest, and generous and someday, you'll be real and normal girls." Princess Cadence told them. "Real and normal girls!" Amy said, excitedly. "That won't be easy." Tyrone said while his brothers and Timothy nodded in agreement. "You must learn to choose between right and wrong." Princess Cadence explained. "Right and wrong?" Kilala said, confused. "But how will we know?" "How will they know?" Big Daddy Lou repeated. "Your conscience will tell you." Princess Cadence told them. "What are conscience?" Susan asked. "What are conscience?" Jim Crow had enough and flew down. "We'll tell you." "Wait for us." Timothy, Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, Big Daddy Lou, and Lil' Urle followed. Jim Crow landed in front of the girls with his brothers and Timothy as Tyrone said, "A conscience is that still small voice people won't listen to. That's the trouble with the world today..." Namine cut him off. "Are you our conscience?" "Well, can you be our consciences?" Viper asked. "Us?" Timothy and the crows asked, looking at themselves puzzled. Princess Cadence laughed a bit, "Would you like to be the girls' conscience?" Reverend Zachariah saw Princess Cadence smiling at them and he blushed, muttering some stuff before he replied, "Oh yes, my dear." "Very well." Princess Cadence said. "What are your names?" "I'm Timothy Q. Mouse. You can just call me Timothy." the circus mouse greeted. "I'm Jim Crow and these are my brothers." Jim Crow said, pointing to them. "My, my. We are so pleased to meet you." Reverend Zachariah said with hearts in his eyes. "Kneel, boys." Princess Cadence said. "Huh?" Timothy and the crows bowed low as Timothy said, "No tricks now." Princess Cadence used her horn with a white glow and touched them as Timothy and the Crows glowed, "I dub you the twelve princesses' conscience. Lords of High Keepers of Knowledge of Right and Wrong, Counselors in Moments of Temptations and Guides along the Straight and Narrow Path. Arise, Sirs Timothy, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Lil' Urle, Big Daddy Lou, and Tyrone." Timothy and the crows stood up to reveal that they were no longer wearing native outfits, they were back in their original clothes from Chapter 1. "This is pretty swell." Jim Crow said, admiring his new look. "Not bad." Timothy said. "Thanks, Cadence." Tyrone said. "But, uh, do we get badges or something?" Lil' Urle said, making Jim Crow glare at him. "Well, we'll see." Princess Cadence nodded. "If we do well?" Big Daddy Lou asked. "I shouldn't wonder." Princess Cadence said. "Make them gold ones?" Reverend Zachariah added. "Maybe." Princess Cadence turned to Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel, "Now remember girls, be good girls and always let your conscience be your guide." With that, she disappeared into a white light. "Goodbye, my dream girl." Reverend Zachariah said, dreamingly a little. "Goodbye, Cadence." Tyrone waved as well as Big Daddy Lou, Jim Crow, Lil' Urle, and Timothy. "Goodbye." Rapunzel waved. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pinocchio Fanmake